


Gay Hollywood

by SWoody04



Category: Baywatch (2017) RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, Deadpool (2016) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Witcher (TV) RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Sports Gear Kink, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome, monster cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWoody04/pseuds/SWoody04
Summary: Everyone in Hollywood loves to fuck each other, they can't keep their hands off each other. And here is just a few of the celebs who love to fuck...
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Chris Pratt, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson/Chris Evans, Henry Cavill/Tom Holland, Hugh Jackman/Ryan Reynolds, JJ Watt/Trevante Rhodes, Tom Holland/Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 61





	1. The Brits (Henry Cavill x Tom Holland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Cavill and Tom Holland are working on their new movie together but Tom is in love with Henry but doesn't know that Henry wants him back, but Henry wants to make Tom work for it...

Chapter 1: The Brits (Henry Cavill x Tom Holland)

As sleek, white Porsche drove towards the large, iron gates that marked the entrance of the studio. The security booth stood only couple metres ahead; it was a short and narrow with very little room inside. As the automobile came to a halt alongside the booth, the tinted black window of the sports car rolled down and the security guard caught a glimpse of Henry Cavill. “You already know my name…” joked Henry Cavill but with a hint of cockiness. Before him, the gates opened up revealing the large studio in all its glory. As soon as Henry entered, he saw palm trees upon palm trees lining the sides of the road. He took a left as he entered and began to drive towards Stage E, where he was shooting his newest movie with Spiderman himself, Tom Holland…

Henry loved Los Angeles, as soon as he stepped out of the car, he was greeted with the warm sun. Henry loved it when it was warm because it gave him an excuse to wear t-shirts and tank tops, that was one of Henry’s favourite things to do because it meant he could show of his muscles and pecs. Sometimes, he’d even wear clothes with larger O-necks or V-necks as it bought out his hairy chest which would peak out from beneath his clothes. No one knew, not even his close friends, but Henry was bisexual but, in fear of it affected his acting career, he kept it a secret and paid off anyone he had sex with to keep it a secret. Because of this, Henry loved to tense his arms or puff out his chest when walking down the street in his tight clothes to see the shocked expression of people’s faces when they saw his physique.

Henry’s antics certainly worked on Tom Holland as the former Superman star saw how Tom looked at Henry when he wasn’t looking. Henry just pretended he didn’t see because he loved to tease the young actor. He even worked out briefly between takes to tease Tom. Henry recalled when Tom challenged Henry that he could do more pull-ups than him. It’s cute when he tries to impress me, Henry thought to himself as he smirked without realising it. Today, was Tom’s lucky day however as Henry was going to do a shirtless scene for their movie and he had to get oiled up for it. Henry looked forward to watching Tom beam at him as he pumped out his hairy chest and flexed his arms. Henry knew that Tom wanted to be fucked by the hung beast that was Henry Cavill, and Henry wanted to fuck him back, but Henry wanted to make sure that Tom had to work for it…

Tom had just got to set too; he knew about the shirtless scene that was happening and he wanted to look his best. Tom was desperate for Henry to like him but so far the older hunk either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Tom had a crush on Henry and saw him bulging all the time but the boy knew that he was straight. So, even if Tom couldn’t date Henry, he at least wanted Henry to like him and think of him as a friend. Little did Tom know that Henry had a surprise for Tom that would change everything.

“You look great!” beamed the hair stylist as the studio. She had puffed out Tom’s curls and styled it nicely. “I enjoyed shooting that Cherry film with the Russo brothers but I didn’t like that I had to shave my head for that,” remarked Tom bluntly “I’m much happier now that it’s grown back out.”  
“It does look better,” agreed the hair stylist “But I bet those people in hair and make-up were glad that they didn’t have to do any extra work.”  
Tom smiled as he stood up and went to his trailer, even early Los Angeles was boiling hot. Even at nine o’clock like it was that morning, it was still eighty degrees. And it was only going to get hotter.

As Tom arrived where all the trailers were, he noticed the door to Henry’s was wide open. He peaked inside and saw Henry standing there in nothing but dark, black jeans. Henry was shirtless and sitting in the corner of his trailer looking at his phone. Henry saw the twink out of the corner of his eye and decided that now was a better time than ever, the filming was already underway and they were focusing on another actress’ scene but it was only half an hour until Henry would be called onto set for his scene. “You can come in if you want Tom, I’d like a bit of company,” smiled Henry. Tom seemed shocked as he struggled to piece together his words “I-I’d love-to if that’s a-all right with you, sir,” Tom heard it, he was being awkward and nervous. Henry liked it, he enjoyed making Tom nervous and teasing him. “It’s alright with me, Tom, that’s why I suggested it. And you don’t need to call me sir, we’re both adults.” Henry reassured Tom. 

Tom entered then shut the door before he sat down, there was a large, corner couch made from white linen. He was surprised by how much he sunk into it, he felt how comfortable it was but didn’t want to lean back in case that seemed rude to Henry. “There’s something we need to talk about,” Henry said glancing up at Tom “There’s my big shirtless scene coming later and I explained to the hair and make-up people that I don’t really feel comfortable with them oiling me up. And I told them that I’ll find someone else who’ll do it.” Tom nodded as Henry leant forward clasping his hands together, “And I would feel much more comfortable if a friend like you did it instead of them.” Tom was taken aback by this, he never thought of him and Henry as friends because he didn’t realise Henry even thought of him like that. “Um, sure!” answered Tom with some hesitation. Henry stood up and grabbed a bottle of oil and handed it to Tom. “I want you to rub oil on my back, my chest and my abs and everything.” Tom smiled as Henry turned around to point at his back. It was like a dream come true. Tom always wanted this and it’s finally happening. He wanted to run his fingers through his chest hair and feel his large biceps. 

Tom placed the oil into his hands and began to rub it into Henry’s back, he slid his hands down his back and rubbed oil into the small of his back. Henry then turned and flexed his arm for Tom to oil it up. Tom felt his bicep as he rubbed oil in and it was rock solid. As Henry looked away for a second, Tom readjusted his pants to hide his boner from Henry. Henry turned his whole body to face Tom as the twink began to rub oil onto his chest. He ran his fingers through the hairs on Henry’s chest and then felt his nipples. They were large and round and they made Tom desperate to suck on them. Tom continued to rub the oil into his pecs while Henry looked down at Tom who was staring at his chest. Henry began to lick his lips and had to fight the urge to moan as Tom moved onto oiling his abs up. Tom felt his trail and Henry decided that now was the time to throw Tom a bone. “Go ahead Tom,” said Henry “You can grab it if you want,” alluding to the large bulge that stuck out from Henry’s jeans.

Tom lowered his hands and grabbed hold of Henry’s large cock which was fighting against Henry’s jeans to get free. Tom’s mouth began to water and his heart was racing. “Can I-” Tom was about to ask before Henry cut him off.  
“No, we’ll save the fun for later Tom…” teased Henry as he lifted Tom up and placed his lips against Tom’s soft gentle lips. The two were passionate and slow but Henry suddenly and firmly grabbed Tom’s round bubble butt. Tom and Henry both slowly pulled away while still holding onto one another. They were staring into each other’s eyes while Tom wrapped his arms around the back of Henry’s neck while Henry held onto Tom at his hips. It was like a slow dance. Tom stared into Henry’s deep blue eyes as Henry stared back. Tom placed his head onto Henry’s chest as a voice interrupted their fun. Someone was knocking on Henry’s trailer telling him he was needed on set. As Henry let go of Tom, he mouthed at him “Later…” while putting a finger over his lips to tell Tom to be quiet.

The whole day had gone and Tom hadn’t seen Henry since and eventually assumed he had wrapped for the day and had gone. Tom arrived at his hotel and miserably opened the door, WHY!? Tom thought to himself The one time that I finally get a break with that man, why must it get interrupted?! As Tom thought that, he opened the door and saw a man standing in his living room. The room was large; the studio didn’t spare any expense as his room had a kitchen and living room in one room and then a grand master bedroom with a beautiful view of L.A. in the other. Tom’s eyes looked straight at the man’s bulge who was in nothing but white, Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Tom’s eyes run up his body taking in his chiselled abs and defined, hairy chest. His eyes then landed on his face and saw it was Henry Cavill. Tom ran at Henry with a grin on his face and jumped onto the man. He wrapped his arms around Henry and kissed him. Henry made out with him back as he grabbed hold of Tom’s ass.

Tom pressed his lips against Henry’s; it felt like they’d been apart for so long. Tom ran his finger through Henry’s chest feeling each hair between his fingers while Henry held him tight. “I’ve wanted this for so long…” whispered Tom desperate for Henry. “I know… It’ll be worth it, don’t worry…” Henry whispered back in his deep voice. Henry threw Tom down onto the bed and stared down the little twink with a smile coming to his face. He grabbed Tom the t-shirt and ripped it, pulling it off Tom. “I’ll buy you another one,” smiled Cavill who then yanked Tom’s jeans off him. “Ah, no underwear, Tom? I like your style…”

Tom sat on the bed completely naked but his cock was rock solid. It was at least six-inches with pre-cum seeping out of it. This will be soo good, Henry thought to himself. He took his calvins off revealing his huge 12-inch monster cock to Tom. His balls were huge and hairy and he had a large bush which connected perfectly to his hairy trail and abs. Henry pulled Tom by the ankles onto the floor and nodded to him for Tom to start. Starting off at the sides, Tom licked down the shaft, soaking in the taste of Henry’s huge meat. He looked at up Henry who had his eyes closed with his head up to the ceiling, moaning in ecstasy. 

Tom went up to the top of his dick and began to suck, he could already taste Henry’s precum, he wanted his full load in his mouth and ass but he’d have to work for that. Henry suddenly put both hands on the back of Tom’s head and forced his mouth to take all 12-inch. Tom began to gag but Henry held him at the base of his cock. As he began to wince from the gagging, Henry finally let go and Tom looked up at Henry. He had a bit of drool connecting his mouth to Henry’s dick. Nodding at Tom once again, Henry moaned as Tom kept going up and down on his thick shaft. “I think you’re nearly ready for my cock up your ass, but you’ve got to work for it…” Henry smiled. Tom continued his work as he slid his mouth up and down Henry’s meat until Henry pulled him off “You’ve worked for it boy.”

Henry grabbed Tom and put him onto the bed once again. They made out again as they humped each other until Henry lifted his head “You ready boy?” He asked.  
“Definitely!” Tom nodded.  
Henry suddenly flipped him over so Tom was laying on his front with his huge bubble butt facing Henry. The man of steel stroked his rod as he began sliding it between Tom’s ass cheeks. Henry then pressed his dick against Tom’s hole and went in. “Go slow-” Tom began before being cut off by Henry slamming his dick into Tom. “Oh my god!” cried Tom.  
“That’s not all of it!” moaned Henry Cavill as he enjoyed the feel of Tom’s ass. He further pressed down the rest of his cock as Tom cried in ecstasy. Tom shut his eyes and moaned loudly “Ssshh, the people next door may hear!” said Henry.  
“Let them hear!” cried Tom as he screamed in delight once again. Henry was going up and down on Tom’s ass so hard. “Ohhhh my goddd!” cried Tom. Henry began to pick up the pace even more as he went down on Tom with more powerful strikes than before.

“You’ve got such a nice, ass!” Henry moaned as he felt powerful over Tom. Tom felt drips of sweat hit his back as Henry was going so fast with such power. Tom never wanted it to end. It was intense, amazing and fun all at the same time. Henry turned Tom’s head to side and kissed him quickly “Do you want my load then boy?” Henry flipped Tom once again and put his head to his cock before exploding his load into Tom’s mouth. He tasted his cum and licked each last drop from around his lips as he jacked himself off. Tom then let his load out across the bed as he finished cleaning off Henry’s dick. Henry then fell to Tom’s side and moaned while covered in sweat. Tom put his leg over Henry’s abs and cuddled up tightly to him while putting his head on his chest. They both enjoyed listening to sound of catching their own breath while Henry put his arm around the twink. Tom’s dream had finally come true, he had finally scored Henry Cavill. He couldn’t wait until the next day and they would do this all over again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Twitter: @S_Woody004


	2. Double Trouble (Chris Hemsworth x Chris Pratt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a nightclub in New York, Chris Pratt has a surprise meeting with Chris Hemsworth and falls head over heels for him. He goes to great lengths to get Hemsworth's attention and slowly seduce him... Will Pratt's plan work by the time the night is over?

Chapter 2: Double Trouble (Chris Hemsworth x Chris Pratt)

Solitude. It was the most exclusive nightclub in Hollywood. You had to be either extremely rich or extremely famous to even be allowed to enter the building; Chris Hemsworth definitely was. The hunky Aussie liked Solitude because there was a saying among famous people “What happens in Solitude, stays in the Solitude,” and so he could do what he wanted: whether it be partying the night away or making out with someone on the balcony that overlooked Los Angeles; Solitude was paparazzi free. Even the balcony had a glass window surrounding it that was tinted on the outside so the paparazzi couldn’t see in. 

Chris stepped out of his car and looked up at Solitude, it would three stories tall and sported a bright blue, neon sign that spelt out the name of the club. It blended in perfectly with the rest of Hollywood Boulevard. He approached the door which had a rather stern bouncer standing on duty. He was a large black man, Chris thought he must’ve been at least 6’5”, he had large biceps and his pecs fought with his shirt to get free. Sporting a pair of Ray Bans, the bouncer almost looked like he had no emotion but as Chris neared towards him: he cracked a small smile. He opened the door for Chris as he stepped into a dark corridor. As the door shut behind Chris, a set of automatic ones in front of him slid open to reveal a large room, he entered underneath a mezzanine where there was a large bar spanning the length of the wall to his left. The first floor was split into three levels, the mezzanine above with seating and access to the other floors, the entrance level where the bar was and then a couple steps down was the main body of the first floor where there was the large dance floor and a stage for performances or announcements at parties. The whole room was illuminated by pink and blue light and the floor shook as the base of the music erupted throughout the place. Chris had no idea how they sound proofed the place but they managed it. As his gaze fell upon the other celebs, he saw the likes of Brad Pitt and Leonardo DiCaprio partying among the other celebs.

Chris felt right at home in Solitude. He casually walked up the bar and stared down the bartender who was on shift tonight, a smile came to his face “Hey beautiful,” he began “Two tequila shots.” The guy at the bar poured two shots to which Chris drank both almost instantly “That’s good stuff,” he winked. Signalling for the bartender to come closer, Chris leant forward and made out with him, he knotted his fist into his shirt and held him tight before letting out a deep moan into his throat before letting go. “You’re really hot you know,” said Chris as he smiled and passed over a business card “Call my agent if you’re ever lonely and need someone to fuck around with.” He winked and turned away, the bartender blushed. He was used to that kind of thing; it came with the job but he couldn’t help but blush at the thought of Chris Hemsworth thinking he was hot. As Chris walked onto the dance floor, he planned to have a little fun on stage but he had caught someone’s eye…

Chris Pratt, like Chris Hemsworth, loved Solitude because he liked to fuck around and not be caught by the paparazzi. He’d been at the solitude for a couple hours but hadn’t gotten extremely drunk yet. He’d been to the top floor for a bit of fun as there are some private rooms where celebrities can get it on with each other. He’d bottomed and topped in those two hours with two different people and he wasn’t going to slow down anytime soon… He’d gone back out onto the dance floor and carried on making out with people until he saw an Aussie hunk out of the corner of his eye. No one else mattered from then on, he found what he wanted. Chris wanted to be fucked hard all night by the powerhouse that was Chris Hemsworth. But how to get his attention? Pratt wondered about how to do it as he was about to take a sip of his drink before lowering it as he had got an idea. 

He walked around the tables on the opposite side of the room to Chris until he had overtaken him. He began to walk towards Hemsworth with his drink out in front of him, pretending he wasn’t looking where he was going before bumping into Chris and spilling his drink all down him. “Oh no!” screamed Pratt as he tried to squeeze it out of his shirt but the other Chris put his hand on his shoulder “It’s alright, if it’s ruined I’ll just buy another shirt that’s the same as this,” Chris Pratt looked down as Hemsy’s shirt began to stick to his abs “Damn, you’re looking jacked!” he exclaimed, knowing full well what he was doing. “Feel them if you want…” Chris whispered in his ear. The words sent shivers down Pratt, he didn’t know whether he should or shouldn’t. Hemsworth told them that he could and he’d wanted this for so long so he knew that he should do it. He stroked along his abs, feeling eight individual rocks along his stomach. He felt each crevice between each of his abs, he looked up at Chris who was staring back down at him. Hemsworth placed his hand on Pratt’s ass and gripped him hard before bringing him in for a kiss too. His tongue slipped into Pratt’s mouth, gentle but demanding. Everyone around was too busy to take notice of the hot sight and anyone who did: simply didn’t care because Solitude was about doing what you want. It was unlike anything the Star-Lord actor had ever felt, every inch of his body was trembling and his heart was beating fast. Hemsworth pulled him further in until they were rubbing up against one another. Every inch was pure wonder for both of them.

“Let’s take this to the top floor” moaned Hemsworth in his deep, sexy voice. Chris Pratt wrapped his legs around the other Chris and they continued to make out as he carried him up the mezzanine where they then went into the elevator. They went straight to a room where Chris slammed Pratt down on the bed. The Aussie hunk laid on top of Pratt and they continued to make out, it felt so right to have his weight pressed down on him as they continued their passionate embrace. Chris Pratt took in the scents of Hemsworth’s musk; his shower gel and another smell that was just… him. He never wanted anything more than he did now. Lifting himself off him, Hemsworth stared down at Pratt “Take off your clothes,” he demanded with a cheeky grin on his face. Pratt unbuttoned his shirt revealing his pecs with a light dusting of beautiful chest hair, his arms were defined and his shoulders were broad and then his abs were solid with a beautiful trail connecting them to his package down below. He slid off his pants and was in nothing but boxers. Chris Hemsworth lifted his shirt above his head and revealed everything in one go and it was almost too much for Pratt to take in. His chest was huge; it was shaved which Pratt would’ve preferred it not to be but it’s sheer size made up for that. It popped out without Hemsworth even trying. His biceps were unlike anything Pratt had seen before, they were huge without him even flexing yet. The Thor-actor’s eight pack put Pratt’s six pack to shame. Hemsworth then slid down his pants to reveal he was wearing nothing but a jockstrap underneath. He dick was fighting to get free and pre-cum was trying to leak out from underneath.

“Get on all fours!” demanded Hemsworth again. Chris Pratt did as he said and got onto his hands and knees on the bed. Hemsworth learned forward and slammed his hand onto Pratt’s ass cheek, the sound rippled throughout the room and left a large red hand print on ass. “Ohh!” Pratt moaned, he wanted to be spanked even harder. “You like that, don’t you?” moaned Hemsworth with his sexy deep voice once again. He threw his hand back and swung it back into Pratt’s ass, the feeling was so strong but he loved it. He loved being dominated by muscular, sexy men and Chris Hemsworth ticked all those boxes. Before his mind ran away from him, he was bought back to reality by Hemsworth slapping his ass hard once again. His ass cheek rippled on this hit and the red mark was getting brighter and brighter.

Hemsworth gripped him by the ankles and flipped him onto his back and then pulling him off the bed onto the floor where he was eye level with his huge dick which was fighting to get out of his jockstrap. The Aussie grabbed the waistband of his jockstrap and yanked it, tearing it off allowing his dick to spring free from his jockstrap. It was a whopping twelve-inches long and it slapped Pratt across the face. The pre-cum coming from within wiping itself on Pratt’s face who scraped it off with his finger and licked it. His cum was delicious and warm. “Open!” demanded Hemsworth as Pratt opened wide. Chris thrusted his hips forward and Pratt took in eight inches of his dick. Not expecting it, Pratt gagged on his dick but Hemsworth grabbed the back of his head and forced him down the whole shaft “Yeah! I like it when you choke on my cock!” Pratt held it in his mouth but began to move around and twitch before Hemsworth finally released him. Pratt took a large breath as he let go. “You like that, don’t you?” moaned Chris Hemsworth as Pratt took another mouthful. He went down about five inches before coming back up to the head but almost immediately he went down again before coming back up and each time he went down, he took in more of his dick. 

Hemsworth pulled him off his dick and held his head in front of it, he began to jerk it off before spraying all over Pratt’s force. Cum was caught in beard, it was on his nose and lips. Pratt was in ecstasy. Hemsworth moaned as he kept jerking himself off over Pratt. The Jurassic World-star opened his mouth wide open and took in more of his delicious cum. “You ready to get fucked?” asked Hemsworth down at Pratt.  
“But you just cummed-” Pratt asked before getting cut off.  
“I can go all night…” moaned Hemsworth who laid across the bed “Let me eat you out boy” he demanded. Pratt jumped on the bed and knelt over Chris’ face who began to lick the edges of his hole. He took in the taste and smell of his sweat and relished in hearing Pratt’s moans. Pratt began to scream in delight, what started out as deep, quiet moans had got a lot louder, a lot quicker. “You’re ready…” Hemsworth smirked as Pratt. Hemsworth flipped Pratt onto his back and lifted Pratt’s left leg and rested it onto his shoulder, Hemsworth kneeled down looking down on Pratt before rubbing his dick around the outside of his hole. Pratt moaned “C’mon baby, really give it to me!”  
Hemsworth slammed his dick into Pratt giving him ten inches. Pratt quickly screamed as Hemsworth filled his hole, he was normally loose because he got fucked all the time but Hemsworth had such a big dick that it made him feel tight. It was the best feeling. Hemsworth went in and out of Pratt’s hole nice and slowly as they both let out gentle moans before Hemsworth began to speed up as he slammed his dick into Pratt’s hole harder and harder each time. They were soon letting out screams of ecstasy that everyone else in Solitude must be able to hear. “Ohh! You’re so big baby!” cried Pratt “You make me feel like I’ve never felt before!”  
“I’ll give you all twelve-inches then, how about that?” Hemsworth boasted as he slammed into Pratt even harder. Pratt screamed in delight even louder, he loved this moment. He never wanted it to end, it was pure delight. He felt sweat dripping down his body and could smell the sweat from Hemsworth and it was a beautiful, manly smell.

Hemsworth pulled out to put Pratt into a new positon. He laid Pratt down, flat onto the bed with abs on the sheets. Chris Hemsworth then got onto all fours above Pratt but facing the other way. He put his dick into his ass and looked onwards, he didn’t know how much he was thrusting into Pratt’s asshole but that’s how he liked it. He liked it rough and dirty. He was sweating so much and it was running down him but both him and Pratt loved that smell. It made them both smell so manly and Hemsworth loved that. Every inch of him was felt with wonder as he fucked harder and harder; the sound of Pratt’s moans was like music to his ears. He wanted to hear it every day. He needed to it every day. He felt himself reaching his climax once again and he could tell this was going to be it for the night. He pulled himself out once again and turned around so he was on all fours over Pratt. He began to jerk off again and he shot another huge load all down Pratt’s back. They both smelt of cum and sweat, just how they liked it. They both laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling where there was a mirror looking down on them. They both looked like a mess. Hemsworth’s hair was messy and Pratt’s beard had cum in it but Pratt then whispered to Hemsworth, still trying to catch his breath, “You were amazing baby…”  
“I always am…” smirked Hemsworth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any celebs you want to see fuck? Comment them down below! They could even make it into the next chapter...
> 
> Check me out on Twitter: @S_Woody04


	3. The Bromance (Hugh Jackman x Ryan Reynolds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of not being together, Hugh is coming to visit Ryan and is staying with him in his hillside mansion. With the wives away and the whole day ahead of them, Hugh and Ryan decide to get it on like old times.

Chapter 3: The Bromance (Hugh Jackman x Ryan Reynolds)

They hadn’t seen each other for many years. One of the reasons, among many, had to be because they lived so far away from each other: one man being down under and the other being up north. But their bromance had only blossomed over time…

Coming over from Australia, Hugh Jackman had come to visit his good mate, Ryan Reynolds, who he’d been close with ever since X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Despite the movie being bad, their relationship was one of the few things to come out of it (that and the Deadpool movies). Blake and Deborra had gone out together for a spa treatment and would be gone for the rest of the day and Ryan’s kids were at a friend’s for the day so Hugh and Ryan basically had the house to themselves.

Ryan lived in an old-fashioned mansion on the side of a hill in Canada and he stood looking out the window over the view of the wildlife before him. He loved to take in the blue skies and acres of woodlands, especially when all he could see was the beautiful red and yellows of autumn. He then heard the faint sound of the shower running from the guest room before Ryan’s mind came back to him Crap! He suddenly thought I need to get Hugh’s towels out the drier He quickly walked to the Utility Room and got the towels and began to walk up to the guest room. “Hugh, I’ve got your towels here! I’ll leave them on your bed for you!” he began to call before he opened the door. 

To his surprise, standing in the centre of the room was a wet and naked Hugh Jackman. “Ah, thanks, Ryan,” said Hugh casually as if Ryan hadn’t just walked in on him completely naked. “What’s up?” he continued to speak “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before…” smirked Hugh.  
“I know b-but we m-moved on from those days,” stuttered Reynolds “That’s when we were young,” he couldn’t stop his eyes from darting down to Hugh’s manhood which, even soft, was a whopping seven inches at least. Ryan knew how big it got when Hugh was ready to fuck. Ryan stared him down, taking in his ripped abs with a beautiful trail starting from his dick going up to his abs where it went into a beautiful bush that accumulated around his belly button. His chest was covered with hair that was at its thickest in between his huge, round pecs. His arms were massive too, his veins looked as if they were going to pop out at any moment. Ryan then had an idea: “Well, here’s your towels. I’m going out for a bit so I’ll see you in about forty-five minutes,” Ryan turned with a grin on his face as he got in his car and drove out of the estate.

He went into main town and went to his favourite shop, “Dirty Little Secrets” It sold anything and everything that you’d need to spice up the bedroom and Ryan had gone there many times to keep things interesting with Blake but now he needed to make it interesting with a completely different person. He remembered the ways him and Hugh used to get it on and decided to go from there. First, I’ll shop for Hugh thought Ryan to himself…

He picked out a leather harness with a metal ring that would connect it all together in the middle, black leather trousers that went to the ankles with a removal pouch to let Hugh’s dick free. He then bought leather boots to go with the trousers too and then finally he picked up a forearm guard and a bicep band. Because Ryan loved to sub for Hugh, he decided to buy some skimpier, more revealing clothes. He simply picked up a harness, similar to Hugh’s, and boots for himself.

He arrived back at his house and asked Hugh to come into the master bedroom. “What’s up Ryan?” asked Hugh as he came round the corner. He was taken aback when he saw the array of leather on the bed but a smile quickly came to his face as he looked over at Ryan. The Canadian actor came over to Jackman and whispered in his ear “I want you fuck me so hard! Let’s get kinky baby…”

The two got into their leather gear with Hugh emerging looking like a full daddy. He curled his bicep and the band that wrapped around stretched and looked as if it might snap at any moment. He looked at Ryan who looked like a sub waiting to be destroyed and he said to him “One last time, Ryan, for old time’s sake!”  
Ryan nodded “Of course! To satisfy us one last time!”

Hugh got onto the bed before clicking his fingers “Bed! Now!” he ordered. God, I missed doing this. I love being Ryan’s top! Ryan followed his direct orders as he got onto the bed and onto all fours, his heart pounding. The journey to the shop had been the longest forty-five minutes ever. Hugh placed his hand on the back of Ryan’s head and forced them onto his nipple. He moaned as Ryan began to suck on them like the little bitch he was to Hugh. He loved the feeling of it all, he loved the feeling of Ryan’s tongue tasting him and he loved the feeling of being in power. He craved it, and at the moment, only Ryan Reynolds can satisfy his needs. Hugh’s eyes lowered as he saw Ryan’s delicious, bubble ass pop. He lifted his hand and slammed it onto Ryan’s ass which rippled in his hand. He removed his hand leaving a large, red hand mark. Ryan let out a whimpering moan “Yeah, you like that, little bitch!” groaned Hugh as Reynolds continued to suck his nipples. He lifted his other hand and slammed it into Ryan’s other cheek leaving two large hand marks. Ryan squirmed as he felt Hugh spank him “Please, daddy! Do it again!” he begged. Hugh obliged as he spanked Ryan again. He felt heat rise to his ass cheek as Hugh continued spanking him and the heat only became more intense. The connection rippled through the house. “I want to hear you moan loud, little bitch!” Hugh ordered “No one’s close enough to hear you!”

Hugh lifted Ryan head off his nipples and Hugh sat down with his legs spread. He kept hold of Ryan’s head before he lifted it and looked into his eyes “I need your dick!” moaned Hugh’s bitch.  
“As you wish!”  
Hugh pushed Ryan’s head down as he took all eleven inches of Australian dick. “One, two, three-“ Hugh could hear Ryan gagging on his dick before he started to squirm. “Four, five!” Hugh said before letting Ryan’s head up who took in a large breath before Hugh slapped him across the face. “Yea, how did that taste? Good right?” Ryan nodded but Hugh forced him down and counted to five again. Ryan could taste the precum seeping from Hugh’s enormous cock and savoured every flavour coming from it. He was lifted off his dick before Hugh slapped him across the face again. “Let’s try and go for ten!” announced Hugh who then forced his head down like he did many times before. “One, two, three, four, five-” Ryan was lasting longer this time Impressive. Let’s get him back to when he could hold my dick in his mouth for twenty seconds with gagging. “Six, seven, eight-“ Ryan started gagging again but Hugh went to ten before he let him up and slapped him across the face again. “Not good enough whore!” growled Hugh before he placed his other hand on Ryan’s chin and titled his head back, he then leaned over Ryan’s face. Understanding what Hugh wanted from him, Ryan opened his mouth as Hugh spat into his mouth and slapped him once again “Let’s do better this time…”  
Hugh, with both hands on the back of Ryan’s head, forced his sub down onto his dick. He missed how Ryan would make him feel. The way he went along with everything Hugh needed and the way he would so passionately worship his body. The way he sucked Hugh’s dick was pure perfection too. He always had to be careful not to climax too early whenever he was around Ryan. He was too caught up in the moment to even realise that he’d counted to twenty. Ryan had been held on his dick for that time so Hugh let him up. With a line of drool connecting the tip of Hugh’s dick to his mouth, Ryan was out of breath and trying to catch it after being forced down for so long. “You’ve been a good boy Ryan,” teased Hugh with a smirk on his face. Ryan looked into his daddy’s eyes; “You want a taste, don’t you?” asked the hung Australian to which Ryan nodded vigorously.

Lifting his arm, Hugh forced Ryan’s head into his pit and the sub took in the flavour of Hugh’s musk and sweat. It was like a reward to taste Hugh’s musk and sweat to Ryan and was a treat for his mouth. He took in the scents of his armpit as he licked and tasted it too. The leather daddy flexed his big arm and Ryan began to feel it, he tried to speak but he just couldn’t, he was at a loss for words. His bicep was rock hard and bulging. He then put Ryan’s face in his hand and bought him close to his face; Hugh and Ryan connected lips in a passionate embrace before Hugh put Ryan onto all fours on the edge of the bed.

Standing over Ryan, Hugh put his dick in his hand and spread Ryan’s ass before he shoved his dick in. Going at full power, Hugh thrust his ass back and forth as bred Ryan’s hole. A wave of pleasure washed over both as Ryan let out a large moan “Ohh, daddy! Keep going.” As Ryan said this, a smile crept to Hugh’s face as he thrust in all eleven inches of his rock-hard cock. Walking on air didn’t even compare to this feeling. Ryan and Hugh hadn’t been tangled together in ten years and every single second counted to both of them. Ryan lifted his head and let out on even louder moan than the one before while Hugh lifted his hand and struck his sub’s ass were his hand had struck him before. 

Feeling the heat and pleasure, Ryan lifted his back and turned his head to Hugh who continued to fuck his hole hard. Placing his lips onto Hugh’s, Ryan showered his daddy with kisses but he would briefly stop to let out the moans that turned Hugh on like a key to a car. His hand fell down to Hugh’s abs as he stroked his hairy abs which made Hugh growl in delight. “Don’t stop,” he ordered Ryan. 

Hugh continued to pump his pelvis, breeding Ryan with long, powerful thrusts each time. He loved the sound of his balls slapping his ass when he went all the way in. “You love it when I fuck your hole rough and hard, don’t you?” growled Hugh with that deep, sexy Australian voice Ryan loved so much. “Well I love giving you my dick!” he smirked as he pumped his pelvis and filled Ryan’s ass with all eleven inches. As he listened to the loud moans coming from Ryan, it encouraged him to fuck him harder as each thrust became more powerful than the last.

“Yes, daddy!” screamed Ryan feeling himself getting closer and closer to climax while those same moans sent Hugh over the edge as he shot his load of cum straight into Ryan’s ass. The whole sensation was too much for Ryan too who rolled over onto his back and shot his load of cum straight forward onto Hugh’s abs. Letting out a small laugh, Hugh fell onto Ryan and the two made out.

Eventually, the two were just laying there on the bed. “I don’t want that to be the last time,” Ryan spoke softly.  
Hugh looked back at Ryan “I missed fucking your hole so trust me, it won’t be the last time…” He then stood up and began to leave the master bedroom “I’m gonna get a shower, Ryan. Feel free to join me if you want…” he teased as he left the room. Taking a few seconds to process what Hugh had said, Ryan jumped up and chased after him to Hugh’s room, ready for Round Two…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Twitter: @S_Woody004


	4. Valentine's Day (Dwayne Johnson x Chris Evans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is great for those who have a partner in life but Chris Evans had his girlfriend break up with him less than a week before the holiday. Soon enough, however, he meets someone equally as miserable than him...

Chapter 4: Valentine’s Day (Dwayne Johnson x Chris Evans)

“What a way to spend Valentine’s day…” muttered Chris Evans under his breath as he downed his whiskey on the rocks. Tonight, had been a disappointing one; less than a week ago his girlfriend had broken up with him and he’d been dreading Valentine’s Day the whole week. His friends and him had planned a night out in New York where they would go to strip clubs, go to nightclubs and get drunk. But everything seemed to remind him of his ex, yet he was so desperate to get her mind of her. Ditching the night out he had originally planned, Chris had decided to go back to his hotel and attempt to get so drunk that he would have no memory of his ex whatsoever. Instead, he just spent a fortune of whiskey and felt even more miserable in the end.

He looked around the bar, it was packed and the tables were full. All he could see were rows and rows of happy couples all celebrating the holiday. God, he really hated Valentine’s day. Whenever he had someone special in his life, he felt a horrible amount of pressure to make Valentine’s Day special but whenever he was not with anyone, he felt lonely and upset. “I guess it’s time to call it a night…” sighed Chris as he stood up. He’d even got dressed up for the night with a black pinstripe suit and he had styled his hair and even bought new dress shoes to go out in. He hoped his friends were having a better time than he was.

He would’ve loved to take a girlfriend to this hotel for Valentine’s, it was beautiful and classic with pillars going up to high ceiling of the room that was almost three stories tall. The marble floors reflected Chris’ image right back at him-they were so shiny. The tapestries that lined the walls were beautifully woven. And the jazz band, they were truly great with a blend of piano and saxophone which created a beautiful, relaxing harmony. There was even a rooftop bar that overlooked the whole of the financial district of New York.

As he began to walk towards the elevator, a familiar face caught his eye. Chris turned his head slightly and sitting at one of the tables drinking a large glass of bourbon as he sat still listening to the band play in the background. He was leant back with his legs outstretched and hands behind his head. His eyes were open but they were elsewhere so they hardly noticed Chris. He was wearing a white shirt open at the top, exposing part of his large Samoan tattoo, tucked into a pair of grey trousers. His shirt was tight around his large biceps and highlighted their shape as it wrapped around them.

Taking a turn from the elevators, Chris walked over to Dwayne’s table. He was alone at a small circular table by a window. “Hey, Dwayne!” Chris greeted. Johnson’s eyes darted to Chris and a smile immediately came to his face and as charismatic as ever “Chris! How are you? Sit down!” he gestured to the spare seat in front of him. Chris sat down and didn’t even get a chance to sit down before Dwayne had spoken to the nearby waiter “Hey, my good man; can you get my friend a whiskey on the rocks?” he handed the waiter a bill “Keep the change he said,” before turning his attention to Chris “Man, I didn’t even know you were in town!” Dwayne said.  
“I didn’t know you were in town either!” Chris replied.  
They both sat and spoke for a while about how everything was going with one another and when they both had had their drinks, Dwayne said “We should go up to the rooftop bar, I’ve not been up there since I got here two days ago,”  
“I love that idea!” replied Chris and they both stood up and began to walk to the elevator. Chris was by no means a short man but when he was next to Dwayne he felt tiny. At 6’5, anyone would feel short standing next to Dwayne Johnson. 

They stepped into the elevator and they started going up “How come you’re not with your wife today?” asked Chris.  
“I was supposed to get a connecting flight from London to New York and then to Los Angeles but my flight to LAX got cancelled so I’m stuck in New York until the next flight tomorrow afternoon. Doesn’t bother me too much, my wife is in LA but we’ve not been getting along well at the moment…”  
Chris’ smile turned to a frown and he turned to Dwayne “What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know, Chris. Whenever I travel, we’ll call each other and so how much we miss each other but then when we are together, it feels like all we do is fight…”  
“I’m sorry man, if it helps, I’m still pretty torn up about my breakup. And she did it right before Valentine’s Day! Who does that?!”  
They both sighed and Dwayne spoke next “Just wanna get my mind off her,”  
Chris chimed in “I know what you mean, I feel like the harder I try to get her off my mind, the more painful the memory is!”

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened out onto a beautiful view of New York’s skyline. As the two looked around, they could see One World Trade and the financial district. The streets below just seemed like a faded yellow glow and they couldn’t hear anything down there. All that they could hear was the music coming from the speakers and the faint murmurs of patrons at the bar.

Over in the corner of the bar was a corner couch with a view of New York. The two sat down and looked over the city. “Beautiful, isn’t it!” exclaimed Chris.  
“You know, Chris, Valentine’s Day has become a lot better since I ran into you,” Dwayne smiled. Chris gave him a gentle smile back and the two locked eyes for a moment. Chris felt Dwayne put his hand on his face as he was pulled in for a kiss. 

Chris put his hand on the back of Dwayne’s head pulling him in closer turning their kiss into a passionate embrace. They disconnected their lips slowly and looked at each other before realising they both needed it. They leaned back in for the kiss and Dwayne put his hands round Chris’ waist and pulled him closer while Evans wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and pulled the older man tighter. Chris’ lips were soft and Dwayne loved the feeling of their tongues clashing against each other. Dwayne pulled Chris onto his lap and they continued to make out. When they broke apart Chris sat next to Dwayne and placed his head on his shoulder. They spent the next five minutes just gazing out onto New York’s skyline and they enjoyed one another’s company. “Let’s take this to your room…” Chris teased to Dwayne who looked at Chris and nodded. Getting up from the couch, they headed over to the elevator where they stepped in. 

Dwayne’s room was only a couple floors down but the whole floor didn’t have many rooms in it. It had large walkways that seemed to stretch on for miles but the doors to rooms were few and far between. Gradually, they reached Dwayne’s room who opened the door to a large hotel penthouse. As they entered, they came to a living room with an adjacent kitchen. Dwayne put his hands around Chris’ waist and led him to the bedroom. The master bed was large and looked like it could comfortably fit five people. The curtains on the opposite side of the room were thin and Chris could see the view of Manhatten through them comfortably. Dwayne stood on in the centre of the bedroom and smiled at Chris.

“God, I love your smile,” Chris said gazing at Dwayne, taking every inch of his body in. Those tight clothes left nothing to the imagination. Even Dwayne’s member was trying to break free of the tight trousers he wore. 

Chris walked over to Dwayne and started unbuttoning his shirt, feeling like he was at a loss for words. He kept looking at every inch of skin that revealed itself after every button come undone. Eventually his shirt was gone and Dwayne threw it aside. Chris placed his hand on his chest and felt his solid pecs, they were so much bigger than they looked on the internet too. Slowly, his hands went to feel his nipples and Chris played with them in his hands before leaning forward and he began to suck on Dwayne’s nipples. “Ohh,” Dwayne moaned softly. Arousal overwhelmed him like a bucket of ice water had washed over him. Chris then worked his way down to his abs and felt each crevice in his chiselled six-pack. He then leant up to Dwayne and began to make out with him once more. He then began kissing his neck before moving down to kissing his chest and then he kissed his abs and slowly dropped to his knees. 

Unstrapping his belt, Chris was met with the realisation that Dwayne had nothing beneath his trousers and a ten-inch monster cock sprung out and slapped Chris across the face leaving a smear of precum across his face. “Oh yeah,” exclaimed Chris. There was still precum seeping from Dwayne’s cock and Chris was desperate to take it all. Dwayne’s cock with fat and brown with a large bush on hair at the base of his cock making up for his hairless chest. Chris began taking all ten inches, he didn’t know how but it came naturally to him. It felt right. He didn’t gag and instead he took all of it in his mouth. Dwayne held his head there, letting Chris feel his bush rubbing against his face. Chris’ nose became buried in there and he took in the scents of Dwayne’s sweaty musk. His tongue began to work its way along the undershaft of his cock until Dwayne let out a large moan of pleasure. Dwayne began thrusting his hips and the face-fucking began. His meat slipped in and out of Chris’ mouth and he balls slapped against his face. “You’re a natural Chris! You sure you’ve never done this before?”  
“Never,” Chris replied as Dwayne pulled his cock out from his mouth for a split second to let him talk. He straight away went back to face fucking the Avengers actor again.  
“Oh!” Dwayne moaned “Oh!” he moaned once again. Chris pulled away from his dick and looked up at Dwayne. Dwayne looked back down at him and saw precum connecting Chris’ lip to the tip of his cock. “God, I’m gonna fuck you so hard!” proclaimed Dwayne. He picked Chris up of the floor and the door worked together to get his suit off him as quick as possible. When it was off, he took in the sight of Chris’ body. He was muscular yet slim with a few tattoos across his body. His chest was covered in hair and his nipples were bright pink and large. “I’m gonna have fun with you!” Dwayne teased. Chris was at a loss for words and simply just nodded along.

Chris went onto his back and put his legs in the air, inviting Dwayne to destroy his asshole. “Your gonna be tight, Evans,” Dwayne smirked before shoving his finger in his cunt. What started of as uncomfortable almost straight away faded to pleasure and Dwayne continued to finger Evan’s hole. The older man felt his tight asshole contract around his finger as he pulled it in and out. Chris’ whole body shuddered at the feeling and his dick shot precum against his abs. His whole body was pulsing with ecstasy. 

Dwayne then stood up and laid on top of Chris and they began to make out once again, the two were grinding their cocks together and it just felt right to Chris to be trapped under his body weight. Though Dwayne subsequently rolled over onto his back and laid with head on the pillow as Chris climbed onto his monster cock and slowly descended down. Everything just felt right to Chris as the fucking began. He was moaning, whimpering and screaming in delight and pleasure as he rode Dwayne’s monster cock. He slid up and down on the dick and looked down at Dwayne who tilted his head back and closed his eyes before letting out a deep, loud moan at the feeling of Chris riding him. He placed his hands onto Dwayne’s chest and began playing with his nipples as he bounced on his large cock. “You are so tight!” Dwayne moaned as Chris was power-bottoming away.

They rolled over until Chris was on his front on the bed and Dwayne pushed his hands down “But you won’t be tight for much longer…” he teased as he began pumping his pelvis and slamming down on Chris’ asshole filling him up all the way with his huge monster cock. Chris could feel every inch of Dwayne’s dick in his ass and every thrust made Chris moan. Dwayne was hitting that sweet spot in his bussy as Chris could only moan in delight as he became looser and looser. “Fuck me harder!” screamed Chris in delight.  
“As you wish!” Dwayne obliged as he slammed in and out at an even quicker pace than before. Chris was losing his sense of composure as he felt Dwayne’s sweat dripping on his back. They were both hot and sweaty from pumping away and as Dwayne thrust faster he suddenly threw his head back and screamed “Oh! Fuck yeah!” and Chris let out a final moan as he felt Dwayne blow his hot load into his tight ass.

He pulled out let Chris up and they looked at each with large smiles on their face as they tried to catch their breath. “Again?” asked Dwayne looking at Chris.  
“Again,” replied Chris as he wrapped his legs around Dwayne and the door started getting it on once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Twitter: @S_Woody004


	5. May the Best Man Win (Anthony Mackie x Sebastian Stan x Tom Holland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Mackie arrives in L.A. to spend an evening with his mate Sebastian Stan. Not long after meeting up, Sebastian tells Anthony of an amazing stripper at the local club Solitude. The two realize they just have to have their way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Twitter: @S_Woody004

Chapter 5: May the Best Man Win (Anthony Mackie x Sebastian Stan x Tom Holland)

As he came further to the ground and descended from the clouds above, Anthony could get a clear view of the city below him. Dozens of skyscrapers lined the streets below him with each one seemingly fighting with one another to be the tallest. As his eyes gazed further towards the Hollywood area, he saw the neon glow of nightclubs begin to fill the orange sky created by the lowering sun. Rush hour was now approaching as cars filled the roads and the sidewalks became jungles of actors, models, businessmen and more. In a few short hours, he’d be back with his mate for one night. “One night,” Anthony thought to himself “Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie back together for one night,”

When they were on set of the Marvel movies, the cast nicknamed them the dynamic duo. They’d become even closer during their filming of Falcon and the Winter Soldier and Seb had met his kids. But now, the two were both freemen as Sebastian has yet to be tied down yet and Anthony was now divorced. They acted as each other’s wingmen to help one another out and hopefully tonight would be no different. 

As the plane turned to line up with the LAX runway, a blinding beam radiating the sun shot Anthony in the eye as he was forced to shut the blind over the window. He leant back in his chair and put his book away. A gentle voice sounded over the cabin radio: “Ladies and gents we are beginning our descent, we will be landing at LAX shortly.” Anthony sighed in relief as the plane gently touched down upon the tarmac.

Heading straight to baggage claim, Anthony left the airport not long after. As he entered the open air, it was getting dark and the sun left a pink glow on one side of the sky as it disappeared beyond the horizon. He hailed a cab and jumped in and before he knew it, he’d arrived at Sebastian’s apartment in Hollywood. As he appeared on the threshold of his house, Anthony’s presence but an immediate smile to Sebastian’s face as he bought him in for a bro hug.

“God, man! It’s good to see you!” exclaimed Sebastian. He moved out of the doorway and gestured for Anthony to come in. His apartment was an open plan one and Sebastian had decorated it to be modern and sleek. In the room was the kitchen and the living room but the room was so big it didn’t even feel like it. Upon first entering, the kitchen was the first area of the apartment. It had black counters that gleamed and shined while it had spotless white cupboards. The island in the middle was perfect for sitting around whenever Sebastian had mates over. The area closest to the window was the living room, it had a corner sofa with its back to the kitchen and a large 65-inch TV was hung up on the wall. The large window at the end had a great view of Hollywood Boulevard. One bright sign shone brighter than the rest among the road and is radiated a bright blue glow. Anthony recognized the club from when he last came to Los Angeles. It was, of course, Solitude.

“Great view of the Boulevard,” Anthony said glancing out of the window, “Are we going back to Solitude tonight?”  
“They’re doing a deal on drinks, if you buy enough you get twenty percent off your total bill,” Sebastian replied “So, of course, we are going,”  
“I was talking to Chris about this place after we last went-” Anthony began before being interrupted by Seb; “Which Chris? Hemsworth, Pratt or Evans?”  
“Hemsworth, but it does involve Pratt… So, I told him about this place and then he told me that he’d been there many times but the last time, he fucked Pratt in one of the bedrooms above it!”  
Sebastian was at a loss for words. His jaw was dropped and it took him a couple of seconds to comprehend it. “That’s hot!” was the first thing he said “I’ve always found it funny that Solitude has bedrooms for celebs that wanna get it on,”  
“I usually just take em to the area where the performers give people private dances and fuck them there,” winked Anthony. He headed over to the kitchen area where Sebastian was pouring out some whiskey for both of them.

“I heard there’s this amazing stripper that shows up sometimes and the men there are in love with him. They fall head over heels for them…” Sebastian began as he began to drink his whiskey. He then placed it down “And you’ll never guess who it is… Tom Holland,”  
Anthony gasped and smiled as he too was at a loss for words. “I always thought he would be the kind of person that got around,”  
“I’ll tell you what,” Sebastian grinned “We go there tonight, and we fuck Tom hard and whoever he decides is the better top is the winner and the loser has to pay for our bill,”  
Anthony raised his glass and clinked it with Sebastian “I’m gonna order a lot of drinks tonight… I’m gonna bankrupt you Seb!”  
Sebastian leaned back and let out a chuckle “Okay, Anthony. Whatever you say…”

The two had both changed into their sexiest outfits for the evening. Sebastian had come out with a plain white t-shirt and a blue denim jacket over it. He had black jean pants on and his gold Rolex was on display. He even sported his fresh, white Jordan high tops. Anthony emerged from the spare room in a tight, buttoned shirt with the top couple buttons undone. The shirt was extra tight on his arms and chest showing off his muscles and pecs. He had jeans on too but his were Tommy Hilfiger with a red, white and blue stripe going vertically along each side. Sebastian admired his friend as they headed out the door towards the club.

As they arrived, the bouncer greeted them as they entered. He pulled away the velvet rope to let them in as they passed the queue. Very few members of the public were allowed in the club as it was mostly celebs. If anyone who wasn’t a celeb wanted to get in they had to pay an expensive entry fee and sign an NDA so they don’t talk about what they see. Solitude started doing this ever since someone leaked a video of Michael B. Jordan doing a striptease on stage.

The two entered under the mezzanine as headed down to the dance floor. To the right of the stage was a large arch which lead to the stage with a stripper pole on it. Solitude hired hot male strippers to perform there but sometimes celebrities would put themselves up for performances such as tonight as both Seb and Anthony knew that Tom would be performing. Seb remembered the night when Channing Tatum gave a performance on stage and invited a woman in her early twenties up onto the stage where she gave him a blowjob in front of the crowd. Everyone was cheering and that woman got off the stage with the biggest smile on her face and the biggest load in his mouth.

They entered into the large open room. At the end was a t-shaped stage with a curtain entrance at the rear of it. At the base of the T was a stripper pole in front of the crowd. Everyone had swarmed the stage and tried to get a closer look at the sexy dancer. Anthony and Sebastian gradually got the front and saw Tom. He had only just started his performance. His hair was curly and messy and he was wearing a vest and pants that were loose and baggy. 

He started by ripping off his vest as the song, Pony, began to play. He moved closer to the crowd as his hips moved with the music. Both Seb and Anthony were taken aback by how skilled he was at dancing. He dropped down and slide towards the pole as he gradually worked his hands up the pole us he moved them up one by one and pulled himself up by slowly thrusting his pelvis towards the pole. He was met with a loud cheer from the audience who were going wild. Sebastian felt his mouth watering at the sight of Tom; Anthony felt precum slide out his cock as he watched the boy move.

Tom his hands together in front of his before lifting them up and as they came to his face he pulled them apart and flexed his arms. He gave a little wink to the audience before sliding his hands down his chest and abs and giving the air a powerful thrust. He grabbed his bulge and jiggled it for the audience sending them into a frenzy and cheers and screams. He then ripped off his trousers and tossed them into the audience. Tom was now in nothing but his jockstrap and his bulge was fighting to break free.

He then around and started shaking his bubble ass. It was jiggling as he moved his body and it was met with even bigger cheers. “I really wanna just get up there and fuck him so hard!” Anthony shouted, it was so loud it would the only way for Sebastian to hear him over the crowd. Tom got to his knees and thrusted the air as the song to came to an end. After all the dancing, he was out of breath but smiling. He was met with the loudest cheer of the night. He looked over and saw Anthony and Sebastian. He gestured for them to go to the door with a light-up sign above it saying “Private Dances in Here!” He began to walk towards the exit ignoring the people in the crowd who were holding up money hoping he would give them a private performance.

The two actors entered into a large corridor with three doors on each side. At the end was another door in which Tom emerged. “I didn’t know you guys were in L.A!” he greeted them with a big smile on his face.  
“I didn’t either until Sebastian told me all about your performances,” Anthony winked.  
“I’ve found I’ve got a real knack for it and it’s all good fun,” Tom replied.  
Sebastian put his hand onto Tom’s bulge and grabbed it playfully “So, boy; are you gonna give us a show not?” he teased.

Tom lead them through one of the doors into a circular room with a fitted couch lining the walls. Anthony and Sebastian sat down and Tom worked on Anthony first. Grabbing his knees, Tom spread Anthony’s legs in a swift movement moments before he placed his hands between his legs and began to crawl up Anthony. Tom placed both knees onto the couch and began thrusting his pelvis into Anthony causing the older man to lick his lips as the muscle twink worked on him. “That’s it boy!” smiled Anthony as he glanced over at Sebastian who licked his lips at the sight of what Tom was doing.

Tom moved over onto Sebastian and put his back to him and he pushed his ass onto Seb’s crotch. He began to shake his ass when he felt Sebastian lay kisses on his neck. Tom little out a small moan of delight at the feeling as he then turned over and put his abs to Sebastian’s face. Sebastian leant forward and licked Tom’s abs while getting his tongue into every crevice and running it over each stone Tom had for an ab. “Damn, I didn’t know touching was an option!” sighed Anthony as he saw Seb move his hands onto Tom’s hips. Seb was pulling Tom in and out and working with him to thrust his hips into Seb’s face.

Tom lowered himself and kissed Sebastian before going back to Anthony. He faced away from him and put his ass to his now bulge. “Oh yeah!” he whispered to himself as he felt Tom’s bubble ass grind against him. He took the moment to unzip his pants and let his nine-inch cock be free. Tom didn’t hear him do so and it took him by surprise as he felt a monster cock rub against his ass. It was a welcome surprise nonetheless. He continued to grind his ass on Anthony’s cock and when he looked over at Sebastian, he saw that he had his eight-inch cut member out and he was jerking himself off slowly whilst licking his lips. 

Tom slid Anthony’s dick between his ass cheeks like a hotdog bun and he felt the precum rub on his ass cheeks. “It’s nice to know that I’ve really turned you on…” teased Tom as he slid against his cock with increased speed. He knew Anthony wouldn’t be able to resist any longer as he felt two hands clasp his ass cheeks and spread them as Anthony’s man-meat filled Tom’s ass. “Ohh!” groaned Tom.  
“Get on over here!” gestured Anthony to Sebastian. Tom was getting fucked reverse-cowboy by Anthony and Sebastian got in front of him and filled Tom’s mouth with his huge dick. “Yeah!” moaned Anthony “Let’s spit roast this little boy!”  
Tom took the whole of Sebastian’s dick; “Ah, you’re experienced aren’t you Tom?” The British actor nodded as he slurped along the length of Sebastian’s shaft and went all the way down to the base of his now rock hard member. Sebastian held Tom’s head in place as he began face fucking him and thrusting his pelvis into his mouth. It was like ecstasy for everyone as Anthony fucked his ass and Tom got fucked in the ass and mouth and Sebastian face fucked him. They all let out loud moans ranging from the deep moans of Anthony to the desperate moans of Tom and then to the silent moans of Sebastian.

Anthony leaned down to Tom’s ear and spoke “Let’s finish this on the stage. Let everyone see their golden boy get it!”  
Sebastian pulled out and smiled and Tom grinned “Yeah, let’s give them the best show they’ve seen!”  
Anthony and Sebastian stripped off and were completely nude.

Anthony pulled out of Tom and threw him over his shoulder and he carried him to the back room with Sebastian close behind. From there, they bought Tom out on stage. No one was crowding around the stage anymore but, within seconds of seeing Tom being carried by a massive, hung black man and a jacked, big dick white man, they crowded around the stage to get a good view. Sebastian grabbed Tom’s jockstrap and pulled it off him while he was still in the air. Anthony put Tom down and gestured to Sebastian and said “Let’s see how much this boy can take…”

Sebastian laid on the stage as Tom squatted over him and took his dick up his asshole. Anthony then got behind Tom and put his dick up his asshole too. Anthony was slamming his dick in Tom’s ass and he let out a large moan. The audience screamed and cheered as Tom’s face became filled with pure ecstasy. He leaned down and began to make out with Sebastian; their tongues clashed together in a display of passion with Tom occasionally breaking it to let out a moan. “You like that?” Anthony smiled as he thrust his pelvis and filled Tom’s ass at full speed. Sebastian could hear Tom’s increased breathing and he shot his load over both their chests. Anthony pulled out of Tom as Sebastian did so too. They sat him against the pole and began to jerk off.

They both moaned as a white shower engulfed Tom. It went in his hair, covered his face and sprinkled over his chest and abs. The biggest load wasn’t over as Tom opened his mouth to try and catch some and Anthony shot a huge load into Tom’s mouth. “Mmmm!” Tom moaned as he slurped down every last drop.  
“You’re a little slut, you know that Tom?!” smiled Sebastian as he continued to shoot his cum all over Tom.

When they were both out, they stood over Tom and all three of them were out of breath. The crowd was cheering, Tom looked around and saw they were all clapping. “Well, I’ll see you around the club, my little cum-slut!” Sebastian grinned as he was about to get off the stage.  
“Wait!” Anthony halted him before turning to Tom “Who was the best top?”  
Tom looked at them both and nodded towards Anthony “Him,” he said. Anthony threw his fist in the air as Sebastian sighed. “Well, well, well. Sebastian if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go get absolutely wasted,”  
Anthony got off the stage and walked towards the bar with his bare ass jiggling as he walked. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Tom and tasted the cum on his lips. He stood up “I’ll see you around,”  
Tom smiled as he got off the stage and walked into the crowds. He used his fingers to wipe some cum off his chest as he tasted it. “Yeah, that’s good stuff!” he said to himself. He then stood up and walked to the backroom. “Henry Cavill, Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan,” he looked at himself in the mirror and saw he was covered in cum “Three celebs in one week! I'll add those two to the very long list of celebs I fucked!" He then winked at his reflection and smiled...


	6. Charity Football (JJ Watt x Trevante Rhodes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither, JJ nor Trevante can keep their eyes off one another so what happens when the game has finished and they are alone?

Chapter 6: Charity Football (JJ Watt x Trevante Rhodes)

Their eyes constantly came into contact with one another and they both seemed to become lost in the moment anytime they saw one another. Rather than focusing on the game, they pretended to go along with what was happening and looked towards one another, unable to drive their eyes away. “Leave it till later…” JJ Watt told himself as he fought with his own eyes to keep them away from Trevante Rhodes. He had to be in the zone and he knew it, even if it was only a charity football game.

Trevante had the same exact thought running through his head, he needed to give the spectators a good show and make the price for tickets worth it. He wanted to keep people in their seats and to do that he needed his head to be in the game. The other players noticed that his heart wasn’t in it and, as his eyes wandered over to JJ as he ran across the pitch, a player on his team ran alongside him and told him to stay focused if they want to win the game.

It was enough incentive for him to shake the thought of JJ out of his mind and focus on the game. Luckily, it was the extra input that came from Trevante that allowed his team to win the game. The audience cheered as he wandered into the changing rooms with the two teams together. The other locker room was being refurbed so both teams were in the same one. The same teammate that got Trevante back into the game came up to him and said: “I don’t know what happened out there, but when you focused you really gave the audience a good show!” The actor shook his teammate's hand as he went back to his locker.

Trevante walked past the rows of celebs changing out of their sports gear towards the one man he wanted to speak to most: JJ Watt. The football star straightened his back as he grabbed a t-shirt out of the locker but out the corner of his eye he saw the actor and he turned his head so slightly so they had eye contact again. Rhodes could feel his dick become semi-erect and fight against his jockstrap. JJ slowly mouthed something to him “Wait for everyone to go…” Trevante nodded to his message and opened his locker and began to slowly strip down.

Everyone was getting in the showers to clean off the sweat that gripped their sports gear to their skin. Trevante went to the corner with his eight-inch cock hanging out for all the players to gaup at. He began to clean himself off when he felt a hard breath hit his neck. Two hands wrapped around his waist and then began to rub up against his abs, feeling the soapy water run between each of them. “Oh yeah…” Trevante moaned as JJ continued to feel his body.

JJ’s hard cock was now poking against Trevante’s ass cheek making him look around to see if anyone was looking to which they weren’t. They were beginning to clear out because they had spent a long time changing. JJ’s hands fell down to Trevante’s now hard ten-inch cock and he began to stroke along his shaft as his lips kissed the actor’s neck. “Mmm,” moaned JJ quietly into Trevante’s ear. Hearing him moan made the precum seep out his tip and into JJ’s hand. Quickly, JJ spun Rhodes around and made him watch as JJ licked his own hand clean of Rhodes’ cum. Trevante felt his throat go dry as JJ smacked his lips together and took in every last drop of precum.

“I need to get clean,” smirked JJ “But I don’t know whether I want a shower…” as his hand wrapped around the back of Trevante’s head and pulled him to his armpit. JJ was six-foot-five and Trevante was six-foot so the height difference forced him to get onto the tips of his toes to clean off JJ. He savored the taste of the hunk’s salty pits and licked every inch of his sweat off his skin. His nose rubbed against JJ’s incredibly hairy pits which trapped his body’s perspiration for Trevante to taste it for longer. “Does it taste good, faggot?” JJ growled as he tilted his head back at the pleasure of Trevante cleaning him off.  
“Mmmm,” moaned Trevante as his tongue ran over every bit of hair. JJ held his head there as he wanted the feeling to last. “God, I’m gonna fuck you so hard!” growled JJ. Trevante continued to clean him off until JJ decided it was time to let him.

JJ walked out in the lockers and pointed to Trevante “Wait, there a moment,”

It was about twenty seconds before JJ called Trevante back. He turned the corner and saw JJ standing there completely naked except for his football helmet and his black shoulder pads. It was a mouth-watering site taking in JJ’s solid six-pack and huge biceps. “Get on your knees!” demanded JJ as Trevante did as he was told. He got down and was faced with a monster cock that loomed over him and created a dark shadow that spread over his face. He felt nervous and butterflies filled his stomach. Rhodes wanted to impress JJ and to do that he needed to be good at this.

He opened his mouth and wraps his lips around the thick, cock head and he slowly moved along the shaft. He traced his tongue along the underside of the shaft and pushed himself along further, taking more of the cock in his mouth. JJ leant his head back and moaned at Trevante’s good work. He put his hands on the back of his head and pushed him further down the shaft, making Rhodes gag. He held him there and looked down at Trevante who was gagging on the cock “It’s the only way to learn...” JJ smirked “I want you to gag on my cock so eventually, you’ll be able to take more,” 

He let Trevante of his dick before coming down to his level and took off his helmet before he made out with him slowly; their tongues clashing together. It felt so good for Trevante, he’d spent the entire game thinking about how much he wanted this from JJ and it was finally happening. “Now,” JJ said, putting his helmet back on “Let’s keep practicing…” He stood up and grabbed Trevante by the head and began to face fuck him, thrusting his pelvis with speed and strength. What started out as gagging eventually led to Trevante growing more accustomed to his dick size and he managed to take more and more with each thrust. JJ bought it to a halt before placing both hands behind the other man’s head and pushing him down his shaft until his face was at the base and his nose was buried in his hair. He wrapped his tongue around JJ’s member and licked the underside of the shaft before slowly moving back towards the tip. His tongue slid over the head and JJ let out a deep moan as cum slipped out his cock onto his tongue. “There you go! Fuck, you’re so good, are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Trevante took his mouth off his cock and looked back up at JJ “No, never,”  
“My guess would be that you’ve done this hundreds of times, you know how to make me feel good,”  
“I won’t stop then,” smirked Rhodes as he continued to take his dick into his mouth and he slid his tongue along his shaft forcing a moan out of JJ’s lips that was music to Trevante’s ears. He wanted to do everything right, and he was glad it came so naturally to him. His hands slid around JJ and grasped his ass and took in the shape; it was fat and round with a perfect shape and his hands ran over it like a piano. JJ grabbed him by the hair and let out the loudest moan Trevante had ever heard from someone. “Ohh!” groaned JJ as he tilted his head back, his eyes shut tight and his mouth wide open. “You like my ass, don’t you?” he asked with his deep, beautiful voice “You’re one thirsty guy, I like that,”

His hand cupped Trevante’s face and pulled his off his dick, who then looked straight up. Everything seemed like a dream to Trevante as he pulled away and stood up before JJ pulled him close and their heated bodies lay against one another’s, skin to skin. Trevante heard the loud breathing coming from JJ who then turned his head towards him “Are you ready?”  
“As ready as ever,” Trevante replied, too catching his breath.

JJ positioned him on the bench of the changing room and had him on all fours, he then stood up behind him at the end of the bench. He looked over his next conquest and took in every detail of his body; from his perfect, round ass to his muscular arms, which supported his torso, he loved every inch of him. He slapped his member against the crack of Rhodes’ ass and began to slide his dick over it like a hot dog bun. His head filled with adrenaline and he was in the moment and heat pulsed through his blood from where Trevante was driving him wild. His desires were overloaded and he felt a sense of craving, a feeling he hadn’t experienced in so long. The moment was perfect and nothing could ruin it. As he slid his cock over his ass, Trevante let out a small moan as he was teased and kept from the feeling of his ass being filled.

“Are you ready then?” JJ smirked as he placed his hands on his firm ass and spread his cheeks revealing his tight hole. “You’re gonna be so loose after this,”  
“Please, go slow,” asked Trevante.  
“Sorry, man. JJ Watt doesn’t go slow…” he smirked to himself as he put the head of his cock into Trevante’s ass. He began to slide his dick forward, feeling Rhodes’ ass contract around his member. Trevante let out a small whimper as JJ moved forward and filled his ass some more. Rhodes then felt the courage to go all the way as he thrust his pelvis back and his ass engulfed JJ’s cock. He let out a loud moan of pleasure as he took the whole cock and he felt JJ’s balls slap against his ass as soon as he bought his ass back.

JJ was headed towards sensory overload, Trevante was so hot and, god damn, he wanted to fill and cover the man in his cum. He thrusted his pelvis into Rhodes and filled his ass and his balls slapped against Trevante every time he pushed into him. The actor felt a sweet, burning sensation from his ass as he felt his full member inside him. Moments later, a large arm wrapped around his torso and pulled him back as he felt JJ’s tongue and lips work along his neck. They both moaned, both turning each other on too. Trevante’s whole body became engulfed in JJ’s arms and torso as he held him tight so he could hear every single, little moan that would escape his lips. The actor turned his head so his mouth met JJ’s and their tongues slid over each and they both enjoyed and took in the moment.

Rhodes moaned at the large intrusion and bit his bottom lip as he took in the pleasures that JJ gave him. His cock started gushing with precum and it sprayed all over the bench, painting the wood white. JJ, on the other hand, became mesmerized with his cock sliding in and out of Trevante’s perfectly shaped ass. They both began crying out in ecstasy and moaning at every motion whether it be JJ’s thrusts or the feeling of Trevante’s ass against his cock. “Flip over!” demanded JJ and Trevante obliged and got into his back as JJ pulled out of his ass. He began milking his cock and moaning as he shot cum across Rhodes’ chest who was simultaneously jacking himself off before shooting all over his chest too. His torso was covered in cum and he was attempting to catch his breath.

JJ got onto his knees and licked the cum off his torso. He didn’t know whose taste belonged to who but the cocktail was sweet and delicious. JJ then leaned up, throwing his helmet off, and kissed him and gave him a taste of his own thick cum. Rhodes groaned at the taste and savored every drop. JJ then came off him and looked down on him, smiling. “I need to get your number…”

Both of them came out of the locker room five minutes after they both climaxed. JJ was cool and collected whilst Trevante could barely walk. As they left the stadium and got into their cars, JJ shot him a smile and they both drove off in different directions, destined to see each other once again…


End file.
